


A Little Bit of Chaos

by Sweet_Wing_Queen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassins for hire, Death, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101
Summary: CHAOS -- Crooks, Headhunters, Assassins, Originators, and Senators for hire.A mysterious Dark wizard called Charon creates the Agents of CHAOS to bring balance to magic... while creating a little chaos at the same time. Dumbledore has his hands full with Voldemort and Charon.He'd be a bit surprised to find out who Charon really was.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"...Potter, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" Harry Potter asked blankly, giving Snape a puzzled look.

"Detention and five points from Gryffindor for not listening to your superiors," Snape sneered. "I _said_ \-- the headmaster wishes you to learn Occlumency."

"...what?"

"You are a simpleton," Snape growled. " _Occlumency_ is the art of protecting your mind from being penetrated."

"People can read my _mind?_ Sir?" Harry sputtered.

Snape scoffed. "The mind is not a book to be read."

"Whatever," Harry muttered.

"Another point." Harry glared at him, but Snape ignored this and continued. "The Dark Lord is a powerful Legilimens-"

"I don't actually know whether you're making up s*** or you enjoy using words I don't know, _Professor,_ " Harry grumbled.

"Do not interrupt me," Snape hissed. "A _Legilimens_ can... _read_ another's mind, if they are not a powerful Occlumens. I am here to teach you to protect your mind against those who would attempt to do so."

_Ten Galleons this will be tedious, difficult, and useless,_ Harry thought, rolling his eyes inwardly.

"Pull out your wand, Potter," Snape barked. "Clear your mind. I will attempt to breach it, and you will attempt to resist."

Harry didn't move.

"Potter," Snape growled. "You will earn more detentions if you do not obey."

"Well, I would obey, but I don't know how to clear my mind, Professor," Harry said coolly. "I don't let my closest friends into my head -- do you really think I'd let my least favorite professor inside it?"

"Well," Snape said, his expression triumphant, "you do not have a choice."

"Actually, I do. According to the wizarding _law,_ it's illegal to use any form of magic on a minor without their permission, even with the permission of their magical guardian or parents."

Snape scowled. "Well, well. The Golden Boy knows the law."

"I've been looking into it since I found out my godfather was innocent, Professor," Harry shrugged. He folded his arms. "Show me how to clear my mind, let me practice a bit, and I'll give you permission to use Occlumency on me."

Snape gave him a look that was slightly appraising. "Very well." He paused. "Envision a great lake. Each rock on the beach is a thought. Throw all of them into the lake, one by one."

Harry closed his eyes. Ten minutes later he said quietly, "Finished."

"Will it hold up to an assault, Potter?" Snape asked.

"See if it does."

A slight pause, then -- " _Legilimens!_ "

Nothing happened.

Harry opened his eyes, smirking at a furious Snape. "How did I do, sir?" he asked innocently.

"How... _how..._ " Snape seethed.

"Take a gander, _Professor,_ " Harry said lazily, leaning against the wall. He wandlessly cast a few nonverbal spells, wards that would keep any eavesdroppers from listening and Snape from blabbing.

The Potions Master stared at Harry for a long time before he said quietly, "You already knew how to do it. You have done it before."

"Oh, well done. I didn't know it was called Occlumency, though, thanks for that," Harry added. "You see, I had a childhood that taught me many things, one of them being: _do not trust anyone._ I have had Occlumency shields since I could talk."

"How could you dream about the Dark Lord, then?" Snape asked slowly.

"Because he hasn't gotten past my Occlumency barriers," Harry said shrugged. "He didn't need too. This-" he pointed at his scar "-gave him access to my mind. Or at least, the parts I let him see."

"The parts you..."

"Currently, he is watching me have a lovely tea party with Luna," Harry said lazily. "What are you going to tell the Headmaster, sir?"

Snape studied him cautiously. The man was a Slytherin; he would want to know the Harry behind the mask, a Harry he'd gotten just a glimpse of that night. And he would do anything to get that knowledge.

So, just as Harry predicted-

"I will tell him what he expects," Snape said finally. "That you failed dramatically to create your shields -- because he has no idea you know about the law, or that you would bargain like a d*****d Slytherin, or that you would already be a skilled Occlumens."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, hiding his glee behind a mask of boredom. "I would rather that Dumbledore doesn't know what really happened tonight."

"I have... many questions," Snape said slowly.

"Well, you can use these lessons as a front to ask them," Harry said with a shrug. "But you'd have to do something for me in return for an answer."

Snape's eyes darkened, and Harry stifled a sigh. The man had just remembered that this was _Harry James Potter,_ the son of his hated enemy.

"I could just order you to tell me, Potter," Snape growled. "You expect me to believe that you have secrets?"

Harry raised a brow delicately. "Well, I _did_ just tell you that I have been able to perform Occlumency since I could talk."

"You are a petty, spoiled brat-"

"Am I, though?" Harry asked, his voice calm but his eyes flashing in warning. "Did you ever actually try to get to know me, Professor, or did you just _assume_ I would be the spitting image and personality of my father?"

Snape snarled at that and tried to retort, but he found himself unable to speak. His eyes widened with shock and anger.

"Did you just _assume,_ like _everyone else_ , that I was raised by doting _purebloods_ who gave me my _heart's desire_ , turning me into an _egotistical bully?_ Did you decide, before I even _came_ to Hogwarts, that you were going to treat me _like my father treated you?_ That I was the person you expected me to be, not _the one I actually was?_ "

While Harry's voice was sweet and soft, his eyes were full of fire, and his magic had filled the room. His real magic, not the magic he showed everyone else.

He was as powerful and as Dark as Voldemort.

"Well, let me tell you the truth, Professor," Harry said lightly. A deadly grin appeared on his face, and Snape shuddered. "I am _so. Much. Worse._ "


	2. Chapter 2

_1 1/2 Years Earlier_

_Harry Potter had just discovered that Sirius Black was innocent. So, if he could prove to the Ministry that Sirius hadn't betrayed his parents or murdered Pettigrew, he would never have to go back to the Dursleys again._

_So he spent weeks researching trials and the law._

_While he was doing so, he discovered that one of the ways Sirius could have gotten a trial before was if the Chief Wizengamot had called for one._

_And the Chief WIzengamot was Albus Dumbledore._

_Harry did not trust Dumbledore. He didn't trust anyone but Sirius and Remus, and only marginally more than he trusted everyone else. He would not ask Dumbledore to give Sirius a trial until he knew for sure that Dumbledore could be trusted._

_The first thing he did was go to the goblins. From what he'd read, and heard from Professor Flitwick, who he was sure was part goblin, the goblins could be trusted, insofar as you gave them what they wanted and didn't insult them. They weren't very quick to trust, and they respected very few wizards._

_They sounded a lot like Harry._

_So, a week after he got home from Hogwarts, Harry found himself in front of a goblin teller...._

"What do you want, brat?" the goblin drawled.

"Greetings, sir goblin," Harry said calmly, reciting the goblin greetings Professor Flitwick had taught him. "May your gold ever prosper." The goblin looked taken aback. "I would like to withdraw from my vault, and I would also like to see if my parents had wills."

"Greetings, sir wizard," the goblin said slowly. "Where is your magical guardian?"

Harry frowned. "My what?"

The goblin's eyes widened. "You don't know who your magical guardian is?"

"I didn't even know I had one."

"This is not good," the goblin muttered. "Very well. Griphook!"

The goblin who had helped Harry the first time he ever went to Gringotts appeared. "This way, Mr. Potter," Griphook said dully. The teller's eyes went even wider.

Harry followed the goblin behind the counter and into a small but comfortable office. Griphook sat down and said, "What did you want, other than a withdrawal?"

"Originally I just wanted to view my parents' wills, sir goblin," Harry said slowly. "But know I want to know who my magical guardian is."

Griphook blinked in surprise, both at the respectful greetings and that Harry didn't know about his magical guardian. "You weren't aware? I thought you, of all people, would know."

"No one ever tells me anything," Harry said darkly.

"Your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore," Griphook stated.

Harry kept his expression blank, but inwardly, he was swirling with emotion. Anger, distrust, confusion, shock. Finally he said, "From the... other goblin's reaction, not knowing my magical guardian is a bad thing."

"Your magical guardian was supposed to check up on you every few months to make sure you were getting the care you needed, sir wizard," Griphook growled, "as well as inform you about the wizarding world and teach you the basics of magic. Are you telling me he never did that?"

"Harry or Mr. Potter is fine, sir goblin," Harry said dismissively. He snorted. "My 'care' involved getting beat up by my cousin, starved and abused by my uncle, and being turned into a slave by my aunt, and I didn't know the wizarding world existed until my eleventh birthday."

Griphook looked enraged. Then he sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, that can't be fixed.

"Now it falls to me to tell you about your lordships and accounts. As for your parents' wills, I can bring them in in a moment, Mr. Potter. Why would you like to look at them?"

Harry studied the goblin through half-lidded eyes. "I recently discovered my godfather was incarcerated illegally, without a trial, and that he's innocent. I assumed my parents' will would have proof of that.

"What do you mean, lord _ships?_ "

The goblin looked shocked and angry again. Finally he said, "Your father is pureblood, and your mother would be descended from at least one pureblood family through a Squib ancestor. You will have many lordships, as well as a few heirships, as Sirius Black is the Lord of his House." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a needle. "This parchment will tell us your lordships, as well as who your godparents, parents, and magical guardian are. Prick your finger and put three drops of blood on the parchment."

Harry picked up the needle and poked his thumb. Three drops of scarlet liquid fell onto the parchment, and words in the same color appeared:

_Fake Birth Certificate (Created by L. P. Née E.)_

_Name: Harry James Potter  
Mother: Lily Potter Née Evans (deceased)  
Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased)  
Godparent(s): Sirius Orion Black (living, compromised), Andromeda Tonks Née Black (living)  
Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore (living)  
Lord to: Potter, Peverell, Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw  
Heir to: Black  
_

_Real Birth Certificate (Hidden by T. M. S.-B.)_

_Name: Hadrian Salazar Regulus Slytherin-Black  
Bearer: Regulus Arcturus Slytherin-Black Née Black (living, compromised)  
Sire: Tom Marvolo Slytherin-Black Née Slytherin (living, compromised)  
Godparent(s): Sirius Orion Black (living, compromised), Abraxas Malfoy (deceased), Andromeda Tonks Née Black (living), Amelia Bones (living)  
Magical Guardian (illegal; parents are living): Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore  
Lord to: Potter, Peverell, Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw  
Heir to: Black, Slytherin, Hufflepuff_

_Caution: Multiple harmful potions and compulsions detected; magical block detected; remove immediately_

Harry stared down at the paper. "Sir..."

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked curiously. Harry slid the parchment over to him, and Griphook scanned it, eyes widening. "It seems you are _not_ Harry James Potter," he said.

"There's no chance this is wrong?" Harry questioned tiredly.

"None," Griphook said bluntly. "This parchment reads your magic and blood -- and that kind of magic never lies."

"What do I do now?" Harry said quietly.

"First, we need to get rid of those blocks, compulsions, and potions," Griphook said briskly, pulling out another parchment. "This parchment will give us the specifics, and who placed them. I'll have someone send for your parents' wills while you look at that and get them removed."

"Thank you," Harry said distractedly. He picked the scab on his thumb and allowed three more drops to fall on the paper.

_Magical Aura Test for H. S. R. S.-B.:_

_Magic: Dark, level Merlin (50% block)  
Animagus Form: Black Boa Constrictor (100% block)  
Creature: Vampire (full) (100% block)  
Soul Mate: Unknown (will know at inheritance) (100% block)  
Blocks: Necromancy (100%), Alchemy (100%), Potions (70%), Intelligence (50%)  
Compulsions: Act Reckless; Act Chivalrous; Hate Slytherins; Hate Voldemort; Fight Voldemort; Trust Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore; Trust Molly Weasley Née Prewett; Trust Order of the Phoenix  
Potions: Armortentia (delayed until aged sixteen; keyed to Ginevra Molly Weasley); (Name of potion lost) (blocks Horcrux; causes pain with Horcrux)  
All blocks, compulsions, and potions administered by A. P. W. B. D. and M. W. Née P._


	3. Chapter 3

_Present Time_

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "You haven't quite learned your lesson, Mr. Potter."

"Which lesson is that, Professor?" Harry asked absentmindedly. Inwardly, he was planning the toad's painful demise.

"A lesson of respect, and truth," Umbridge said softly. "You know what to do." She gestured to the quill.

Part of Harry was tempted to giver a sarcastic comment and the finger, but the Slytherin was screaming to submit -- for now. So, Harry picked up the quill with a clearly stifled eye-roll and began writing.

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies...._

_1 1/2 Years Earlier_

"That," Harry rasped, as he collapsed in the seat across from Griphook, "was the most painful thing I have ever experienced."

"So I'm told," Griphook replied, looking faintly amused.

Harry -- Hadrian -- no longer looked like the Boy-Who-Lived. He looked like a smaller, malnourished Tom Riddle with Avada Kedavra green eyes.

"The Potters' wills?" Hadrian asked breathlessly.

Griphook handed him a drink of water, which he accepted quickly, downing the whole thing. "They were closed by Dumbledore, but he doesn't legally have the right to do that. Only the witness and you were allowed to do that. Considering the witness is in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit..."

"I want them open," Hadrian said sharply.

"Very well," Griphook said lazily. "Anything else?"

Hadrian hesitated, then asked, "What do you suggest? Clearly, I don't know anything."

Griphook's eyes glittered. "That depends on what your final goal is."

Hadrian leaned back and thought for a long while. Finally he said, "I want Dumbledore and whatever the Order is destroyed."

"In that case..." Griphook gave him a few more pieces of parchment, ones that were already written on with neat gold cursive.

 _1\. Research. Find out about the wizarding world. Start with the law and politics.  
_ _(Muggleborn's Guide to the Wizarding World; Contains: Muggleborn's Guide to Pureblood Traditions; Muggleborn's Guide to Magic; Muggleborn's Guide to Using a Quill)_

_2\. Buy another owl for delivering letters that should not be read. A Shadow Fowl is suggested._

_3\. Choose a code name for mission._

_4\. Find allies. People who don't like Dumbledore's ideas and want him brought down. Preferably someone who can spy on them._

_5\. Contact Voldemort. Let him know he has an ally, or at least someone who has a common enemy._

_Order Members:_

_Nymphadora Tonks (Auror; Metamorphagus)  
Sirius Black (Ex-Auror; Animagus (dog))*  
Remus Lupin (Werewolf)*  
Arthur Weasley (Ministry worker)  
Molly Weasley (Mother; Potions Master)  
Severus Snape (Spy/Double-Spy; Death Eater; Half-Vampire; Animagus (jaguar); Potions Master; Occlumens; Legilimens; Accomplished Duelist)*  
Minerva McGonagall (Animagus (cat))  
Kingsley Shacklebolt (Auror; Animagus (lynx))*  
Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody (Ex-Auror; magical eye can see through any solid object and Invisibility Cloaks, as well as special wards; Animagus (turtle))  
Dedalus Diggle (Duelist)  
Emeline Vance (Healer)**  
Hestia Jones (Accomplished Duelist)**  
Elphias Dodge (Special Advisor to the Wizengamot)**  
Aberforth Dumbledore (Owner of the Hog's Head pub)**  
Frank/Alice Longbottom (Tortured into insanity; currently living in St. Mungo's)  
Mundungus Fletcher (Thief, Criminal, **Enemy to the Goblin Nation** )  
Rubeus Hagrid (Half-Giant, Gamekeeper at Hogwarts)  
Horace Slughorn (Accomplished Potions Master; Befriends those who will be famous or high in status)  
_ _*those who will turn against Dumbledore  
**will prefer to remain neutral_

_A List of Maybe-Allies:_

_Bill Weasley (Friend of the Goblin Nation; treasure hunter; Animagus (Irish Settler))  
Charlie Weasley (Friend of the Goblin Nation; Dragon trainer; Animagus (Wyvern))  
Andromeda Tonks Nee Black (Friend of the Goblin Nation; Healer)  
Regulus Malfoy "Winter" (Friend of the Goblin Nation; Headhunter; Animagus (Artic Wolf))  
Emma Slughorn "Black Widow" (Friend of the Goblin Nation; Poisoner; Accomplished Potions Master)  
Rita Skeeter (Reporter for the _Daily Prophet; _discovers people's deepest secrets; Animagus (beetle))  
Fred and George Weasley "Annoying and More Annoying" (Friends of the Goblin Nation; pranksters; inventors; businessmen; Animagi (capuchins))_

Hadrian rubbed his forehead. "This is... a lot." He glanced up. "Will the Goblin Nation be on my side?"

"Any side that destroys Dumbledore's reputation and plans is our side," Griphook agreed with a savage grin. Hadrian snickered. "Which vault would you like to withdraw from?"

"What do you mean, 'which vault?' I have more than one?!"

_Present Time_

Hadrian collapsed into an armchair and accepted the bowl of Dittany from 'Mia. "That woman needs to die," he grumbled. "No, wait -- she needs to _scream._ "

Ron nodded. "Should I add that to the schedule?" he asked in a faintly sarcastic tone. 'Mia swatted him. "Oy!"

"Keep it down," 'Mia said sharply. "Are you sure?"

Hadrian held up his bleeding hand. "She's also interfering with my plans."

"Yeah, she's got to go," Ron agreed, glaring at the scars. "what's the plan, then?"

"For her torture? Well, the twins haven't done anything really fun in a while..."

_1 1/2 Years Ago_

_Dear Snuffles,  
_

_I found out some stuff from the goblins. Can you come? Bring your wolf.  
_

_Pup_

_P.S. Yes, I know you have a crush on your wolf. Expect teasing._

Remus entered Griphook's office with a huge black shaggy dog in tow. Hadrian leaped out of his chair and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Harry, why do you... not look like James?" Remus asked slowly.

"Long story," Hadrian replied, his voice muffled because he had his face buried in Sirius' fur. "You smell like rats, wet dog, and s***," he complained when he stood back up.

Sirius transformed back into himself and said dryly, "Well, I _am_ a dog Animagus."

"You always smell like wet dog, even when you're not a dog," Remus snorted, pulling Harry into a hug, too.

"Does he know what a shower is?" Hadrian asked Remus innocently, earning a protesting sputter from Sirius and a smirk from Remus.

"Probably not," Remus replied.

"Oy!"

"Can we get down to business?" Griphook asked, rolling his eyes fondly. "Don't even think about it," he added when Sirius opened his mouth, probably to say 'to defeat the Huns.'

Sirius pouted, but sat down between Hadrian and Remus.

"First things first, this is your godson's _real_ Blood Test," the goblin said, handing Remus the parchment. Sirius leaned over.

Sirius' eyes went wide after a moment. "You... you're Reg's..."

"Is he your brother?" Hadrian asked slowly, still waiting for the other shoe to drop -- their reaction to his father.

"Yeah," Sirius rasped. He pulled Hadrian onto his lap and squeezed him tightly. "You could be Grindelwald's kid and I wouldn't be mad, pup. You're like my kid."

"Agreed," Remus said shortly.

Hadrian buried his face in Sirius shoulder and gave a small, muffled "Thanks."

"And now for his Magical Aura test," Griphook added lazily.

There was silence, and then Sirius let out a protective snarl. Hadrian looked up to see that Remus' eyes were glowing gold, and Sirius was glaring at the parchment like he wanted to murder it.

"We're in," Sirius said fiercely. Hadrian rolled his eyes and turned to Remus.

Remus blinked and was back in control of his wolf. "He means," Remus said tightly, "that we'll help you against Dumbledore, if that's your plan."

"Oh, definitely," Hadrian agreed. "I already have a sort of plan, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"We're listening," Sirius said, relaxing a bit.

"It involves chaos and Marauder-type pranks."

"Oh, we're totally in."

" _Sirius...._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horus: Egyptian god of hunting  
> Set: Egyptian god of chaos  
> Ares: Greek god of war  
> Athena: Greek goddess of intelligence, war, craft  
> Artemis: Greek goddess of the moon  
> Mercury: Roman god of gain, commerce, eloquence, messages, communication (including divination), travelers, boundaries, luck, trickery and thieves  
> Thoth: Egyptian god of writing and knowledge  
> Achlys: Greek spirit goddess of poison and death  
> Venus: Roman goddess of love  
> Pan: Greek god of nature  
> Loki: Norse god of mischief and lies  
> Lugh: trickster Celtic god of warfare  
> Thor: Norse god of bravery, strength, and righteousness  
> Pluto: Roman god of wealth and death  
> Hephaestus: Greek god of fire  
> Aceso: Greek goddess of curing sickness and healing wounds  
> Boreas: Greek god of the north wind and bringer of winter

Chaos: Hadrian

Horus: Remus -- Werewolf liaison, leader of the headhunters, recruiter

Set: Sirius -- leader of the originators (inventors), prankster

Ares: Ron -- Hadrian's advisor of planning, strategist

Athena: Hermione -- Hadrian's advisor of intelligence

Artemis: Luna -- Hadrian's partial seer

Mercury: Draco -- leader of the senators

Thoth: Percy -- Ministry insider

Achlys: Emma -- assassin

Venus: Ginny -- dominatrix (HP version of Irene Adler from Sherlock TV14) gets information for Hadrian through sex

Pan: Neville -- herbologist; grows deadly plants for Hadrian to use as weapons

Loki/Lugh: Fred/George -- inventors, pranksters

Thor: Cedric -- bodyguard

Mars: Kingsley -- Auror insider, bodyguard

Thanatos: Severus -- assassin, poisoner, Death Eater liaison

Pluto: Bill -- financial secretary, goblin liaison

Hephaestus: Charlie -- dragon trainer

Aceso: Andromeda -- Healer

Boreas: Regulus -- headhunter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I miss anyone? Anyone you want me to add?


End file.
